Harry, no me dejes
by Pandora Du Lac
Summary: Sirius tiene que hablar con sus hijos y contarles quienes son, pero que pasa, cuando, éstos empiezan a tener encunetros muy "cariñosos" SiriusxNarcissa DracoxHarry
1. Default Chapter

Harry, no me dejes....  
  
Capitulo único: Un amor prohibido.  
  
"Narcisa, no se lo podemos seguir escondiendo, él sigue creyendo que sus padres murieron, tenemos que decírselo, todo el mundo cree que se parece a James, pero nunca me toman en cuenta, Harry ya tiene 15 años y no podemos dejar que siga creyendo algo así, casi se mata por querer vengarse del asesino que mató a sus supuestos padres." Dos adultos discutían en un pasillo del mejor colegio de magia y hechicería.  
  
"Sirius no podemos, aunque tu quieras, no podemos decirlo, nos pondríamos en un riesgo, no quiero que te manden de nuevo a Azkaban por haber tenido un hijo con tu prima."  
  
"No lo harán, solo se lo diremos a Harry y a Draco. No quiero que se sigan peleando así, un día de estos se van a matar, no sé para que cuernos existen los expeliarmus, son tan fuertes los de los dos....."  
  
"Sirius Black, no voy a permitir que les digas a nuestros hijos la verdad, no te lo permitiré."  
  
"Narcisa, por favor, déjame que se lo diga, o por lo menos déjame hacer algo para que no se peleen mas, no lo aguanto, el otro día los tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería por que Draco le había dado vuelta la cabeza completamente hacia abajo, y Draco estaba derritiéndose en el piso"  
  
"Muy bien has algo, si como profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras puedes hacer algo, hazlo"  
  
"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí Black? ¿Acaso me estas tratando de quitar la mujer por segunda vez?" Lucius Malfoy se asomaba por detrás de una columna.  
  
"Claro que no Malfoy, solo trato que tu mujer me deje decirle a mi hijo que es mío"  
  
"No permitiré que Draco se entere que es un Black, no permitiré que mi familia sea deshonrada!!!"  
  
o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-  
  
En el gran comedor........  
  
"Miren ..... aquí viene cabeza rajada y sus amigos" Malfoy no había olvidado que Harry le había ganado todos los partidos de Quidditch que había jugado contra él y por eso estaba muy disgustado con Harry...... aparte de otros pequeños inconvenientes que habian ocurrido.........  
  
//////Flash back//////  
  
"Potter, no te lo puedo seguir ocultando mas, yo,... yo,... yo........"  
  
"Malfoy te podrías apurar, tengo que ir a la biblioteca, Cho me esta esperando"  
  
"Tu no entiendes, olvida a Cho,..... yo..... yo te amo, maldito Potter!!!!!"  
  
"¿Qué que?, Disculpa, no te escuche ¿podrías repetirlo?"Dijo el Moreno con tono burlón.  
  
"Yo te amo desde que te vi en el Callejón Diagon, en la tienda de túnicas. Eres un idiota, nunca me he sentido así nunca por nadie, Potter!!!" Harry tenia sobre su pecho a un hermoso chico de cabello platinado llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
"Que significa esta ridícula escena de amor Draco Malfoy!!??"Pansy Parkinson, La novia de Draco lo había visto llorando por Potter, y eso no podía ser así viniendo de un Malfoy.  
  
"Yo solo, yo solo, .....he.....yo solo me estaba burlando de Potter, Pansy, no creerás que soy..... bueno que soy....."  
  
/////Fin del Flash back/////  
  
"Ya no lo molestes Malfoy, no es su culpa que seas gay"Herminone iba abrasada con Ron quien se dedicaba a besarle el cuello.  
  
"Por que no te vas a ....."  
  
"Y tu por que no te tranquilizas Malfoy, Herminone no tiene nada que ver con tu cambio de sexo."  
  
"Cállate Weasley, ¿toda tu familia es así de metida?..... a ya olvidaba que en tu familia son unos pedazos de inútiles metiches"  
  
"Malfoy si no quieres problemas no los busques ¿quieres?, Salvo que quieras terminar derretido o en un frasco" Harry se estaba empezando a enojar, y eso era lo que Draco quería.  
  
"Tu, tus amigos, tu padrino y tu novia son unos pedazos de inútiles descerebrados Potter"  
  
"Expeliermus" Harry se había enojado demasiado y le había lanzado un fuerte expeliermus a Draco justo en el momento en el que entro su padrino y ahora profesor Sirius Black.  
  
"Potter, Malfoy, detención por pelear de esa forma y en el Gran Salón!!!"Snape estaba verdaderamente molesto.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o---o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- ooo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-  
  
Durante la detención Harry y Draco se dedicaron a limpiar los vestuarios, cosa que a Draco no le agrado 'aquí hay olor a pata, traspiración,.....', aparte de los finos comentarios de Draco, no se hablaron durante casi una hora entera.....  
  
"Me estoy aburriendo Draco, ¿puedes hacer algo divertido?"Harry acababa de fregar un inodoro y Draco estaba apoyado en una columna cerca de allí.  
  
"Claro, si tu me dejas. Ven aquí y apóyate en esta columna"  
  
Harry lo hizo, al apoyarse Draco se le acerco y se le acerco, y se le acerco mas y más y.....  
  
"¿Qué.....crees..... que .....estas ..... haciendo Malfoy?"  
  
"Lo que me pediste"  
  
Draco se acerco tanto que sus labios se rozaron y luego se unieron en un apasionado beso, tan tierno que Harry pudo notar lo que verdaderamente le pasa a Draco Malfoy. Se besaron hasta que.....  
  
"¿Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?"  
  
"Sirius!!, es que tenia una basurita en el ojo y Malfoy se ofreció a sacármela, tu sabes lo molestas que son las basuritas, y luego....."  
  
"Luego llego usted y nosotros le contamos esto, pero no sé por que lo hacemos, si usted no es nadie"  
  
"Al parecer, Malfoy te quería sacar las amígdalas, en ves de la basurita del ojo"  
  
"He, yo, he, Harry, digo, Potter me obligo"  
  
"Te obligo a que le saques las amígdalas, yo creo que Potter, no es tan bobo como para pedirte que le saques las amígdalas"  
  
"Sirius, yo ya termine ¿me puedo ir?"  
  
"Claro,"Harry ya estaba saliendo 'Adiós' "Pero tu Malfoy, me vas a explicar, por que cuernos le querías quitar las amígdalas a mi ahijado"  
  
"Padrino"Harry había vuelto "yo lo bese, el no sabia lo que pasaba"  
  
"¿Me puedo ir?"Malfoy estaba tratando de safar  
  
"Se van los dos y no los quiero volver a ver juntos!!!"  
  
ya afuera del vestuario Harry le pidió a Draco que hablaran y por eso fueron a la biblioteca, donde generalmente por las noches los únicos que iban eran Ron y Herminone, ya que era su lugar preferido.....  
  
"Harry, no creímos que ibas a venir....."  
  
"y menos con Malfoy y de la manito"  
  
"Nos podrían dejar a solas chicos, tengo que hablar con Draco"  
  
"¿Desde cuando le dices Draco?"  
  
"luego les digo, pero ahora por favor....."  
  
Ron y Herminone se fueron, y los dos (Harry y Draco) quedaron a solas.  
  
"¿Por qué me besaste?"  
  
"Y tu..... ¿por qué me cubriste con tu padrino?"  
  
"Draco, la ves anterior, ¿la recuerdas? No te pude contestar nada y la verdad es que yo siento lo mismo que tu sientes por mí, Draco"  
  
"Tu, ¿me lo dices en serio?, Pero, ¿cómo te diste cuenta que lo sigo sintiendo? Harry"  
  
"Cuando me besaste, me di cuenta que no era un juego, que me estabas besando desde lo mas profundo de tu alma"  
  
"yo sentí lo mismo que tú y me gustaría....."  
  
Draco fue silenciado por un hermoso beso de parte de Harry, cada ves sé hacia mas y más profundo, Harry lo tomo por la cintura y Draco lo correspondió enroscando sus brazo el cuello del moreno, Draco comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Harry, cuando.....  
  
"Draco, yo no quiero ser el segundo, y no quiero que tú lo seas, hablare con Cho y luego seré tuyo"  
  
"Yo hablare con Pansy y le explicare lo que nos pasa, talvez lo entienda, y cuando este libre te llamare, no lo dudes, seremos solo dos, solo dos Harry"  
  
o-o-o—o—oo-ooo-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo- o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
"Narcisa, no puedo seguir así, nuestros hijos, no te imaginas lo que he visto!!!!"  
  
"Tranquilízate Sirius!!!, cuéntame, que puede ser tan malo, son peleas entre niños, nada mas"  
  
"No amor, esta ves es en serio, yo los vi, los vi, Narcisa siéntate"le arrimo una silla a la madre de sus hijos "yo los vi, ellos se estaban, se estaban, se estaban besando, Narcisa, se estaban besando, tan apasionadamente como lo hace una pareja, yo tengo miedo que, tu sabes ellos"En ese momento Narcisa se desmayo, y Sirius la llevo a la enfermería.........  
  
"Sirius Black, tráeme a mis chiquitos"  
  
"Pero, Narcisa, ¿qué vas a....."  
  
"Pero nada. Me los traes."  
  
En el baño.....  
  
"¡¿Draco Malfoy se encuentra en este lugar?!"  
  
"Si aquí estoy, ¿quién es?,¿Harry?"  
  
"No, soy Sirius Black y tu madre se desmayo y esta en la enfermería por tu culpa y la de Harry"  
  
"¿Qué cuernos le dijiste maldito prófugo?"  
  
En el campo de quiddich.......  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Haaaaaaarryyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ya bajo!!!!"  
  
"Harry, me tienes que acompañar"  
  
"¿Por?"  
  
"sígueme"  
  
Se dirigieron a la enfermería donde estaba la madre de Draco.  
  
"mi madre se desmayo, pero no sé que tienes que ver tú en esto, tal ves haya sido por lo de el vestuario, ah, ya me olvidaba, pero vi tus hermosos ojos y lo recordé, hable con Pansy y lo acepto, se quiso matar, pero lo acepto'  
  
"que bien, yo hable con Cho y decidió ir a casa por un tiempo, con sus padres, ya sabes"  
  
"¿Nos vemos en la biblioteca a las 9:00?"  
  
"Claro"  
  
"¿Se puede saber que hablan Uds. dos?"  
  
"que te importa Sirius"  
  
Al legar a la enfermería.......  
  
"Draco, ¿hijo? mío, Sirius me contó lo sucedido, OH Harry, cada ves estas mas grande querido"  
  
"Ma? Por que le hablas de esa manera a Potter?"  
  
"Siéntense los dos ¿quieren?" Harry se sentó en una silla y cuando Draco se iba a sentar en las piernas de Harry Sirius le dejo su silla.  
  
"¿Qué pasa ma?"  
  
"Chicos, ustedes no pueden estar juntos por que ustedes son, son, son......"  
  
"Ya sabemos que no ibas a aceptarlo pero nos amamos ma!!!" Con estas palabras Draco le dio un pequeño, pero muy tierno beso en los rojos labios.  
  
"No es eso Draco, es que ustedes son, son, son hermanos Draco."  
  
"No, eso es imposible, yo no soy un Malfoy!!!!"  
  
"ni yo un Potter"  
  
"es que no son ninguna de las dos cosas, ustedes son mellizos, son los mellizos Black"  
  
"¿Que?"Harry y Draco gritaron al unísono, no era cierto lo que estaban escuchando...  
  
"son nuestros hijos.......de Sirius y míos"  
  
"No puede ser, hay una equivocación!!!"  
  
"No, y Draco, te enviaremos a otra escuela, Sirius te llevara y yo me quedare con Harry, no pueden permanecer juntos"  
  
"No me separaran de Harry!!!!!No ahora, Suéltame maldito, no iré contigo, suéltame,"Sirius había agarrado a Draco por la cintura sin que este se pueda mover y lo empujaba fuera de la enfermería.  
  
"Draco, no te vallas"lo mismo había hecho Narcisa con Harry solo que lo mantenía dentro de la enfermería.  
  
"Harry te amo, envíame a Hedwig, ella me encontrara, no me olvides nunca"  
  
"Yo también te amo Draco, tu nunca me olvides, yo no lo haré."  
  
N/A  
  
Bueno este es un único capitulo de esta emocionante historia, me gusto la idea de que Harry y Draco fueran mellizos, claro, si quieren la sigo, tengo miles de ideas más.  
  
Manden reviews, me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan.  
  
Floppy Cherry Potter 


	2. La separacion

Harry, no me dejes"  
  
Capitulo Segundo: La separacion  
  
Lluego de una larga lucha por liberarse de los brazos de su padre, que lo tenían encarcelado, Draco logro librarse y corrió a los brazos de Harry, quien había escapado de los brazos maternos de Narcisa.  
  
"Harry, no quiero dejarte, no quiero que nos separen"  
  
"Yo tampoco quiero Draco, pero si eso es lo que quieren....., si quieren que sus hijos sean infelices, déjalos, lo que sí, ¿Les podría pedir que por lo me nos sea mañana cuando lo cambien a Draco de escuela?, Es que estamos muy cansados."  
  
"Harry, ¿Qué demonios.....?" Harry le guiño un ojo y le dio, a escondidas, un papel que, al parecer, había escrito antes de ir al entrenamiento, en el trozo de pergamino decia, algo manchado con barro, 'Nos vemos a las 9:00 en el baño de prefectos'. La cara de Draco se modifico, ya que trataba de ocultar una gran sonrisa que al parecer era inevitable mostrar.  
  
"Muy bien, creo que Narcisa y yo estamos de acuerdo conque sea mañana el cambio de tu hermano"  
  
"Adiós" dijeron Harry y Draco al unísono, yendo hacia la puerta.  
  
"A, Draco, te mandaremos a Beauxboutons, creemos que es una gran idea, cuanto más lejos mejor. Y.....creído, saca esa cara, pareces idiota"  
  
o-o-o-o-o-ooo---o-ooo-o-o-o—o-o-o-oo---o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-ooo-oo-ooo-o-oo-o-o- o-o----o-o-o-o---o-oo-oo-o-  
  
A las 9:00 en punto, por el pasillo del baño de prefectos aparecio una silueta, lo unico que se notaba con claridad eran sus hermosos ojos gris azulado y su delicado cabello platinado tirado hacia atrás, lluego, silencio, y de repente otra silueta, un poco mas baja que la anterior, pero esta tenia, claramente, en la frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo que parecia desvanecerse cada vez que su dueño mobia el siempre despeinado cabello.  
  
"contraseña" Pidio el cuadro de el Baño de Prefectos. Draco, que era prefecto, saco un papel y lo lello en vos alta.  
  
"Por las gafas de Marlin" Dijo casi en un susurro. La puerta se abrio y entraron los dos, serrando la puerta después que Harry entrara.  
  
"Prende la luz Harry, yo tambien lo hare"  
  
"¡Lumus!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Draco te amo, no nos pueden separar!!!"  
  
"Yo tambien te amo pero baja un poco la vos, nos van a escuchar!!,Harry, estube pensando, y creo que sera mejor que me vaya, dos magos, no pueden estar juntos y menos siendo hermanos, ¿me comprendes?"  
  
"ya veo, esta todo claro"  
  
"¿Que cosa esta clara?"  
  
"Esta claro que no me amas, solo lo hiciste para burlarte de mis sentimientos!!"Harry se dio vuelta para mirar a Draco con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
  
"¿Qué te crees que hago aquí si es que no te amo?, ¿¡Por qué me arriesgaria asi por ti si acaso no siento nada!?"  
  
"¡No lo se, Draco, no lo se, estoy verdaderamente confundido, no se que pensar, lo unico que se me ocurre es que escapemos de la escuela!"  
  
"Harry, eres un genio, en media hora te espero en la torre de astronomia con tu escoba y lo que te puedas yebar, lo mas esencial. Suerte"Draco se iba "A, Harry" dijo volviendo hacia Harry y tomándolo de la cintura "pase lo que pase recuerda que te amo"diciendo esto lo beso tan apasionadamente que a Harry le sangro el labio inferior.  
  
Al salir de la Sala Comun, Harry se dio cuenta que habia olvidado la capa invisible, de su padre, sobre la cama, y volbio a recojerla. Cuando nuevamente salio, vio como una sombra se acercaba a el, temiendo que no sea Draco, cubrio la escoba con la vieja y ya desgastada capa de su padre.  
  
"¡¡¡Harry Black!!!, ¿qué es lo que haces a estas horas en la puerta de la Sala Comun?" Sirius lo habia dascubierto.  
  
"eh..... yo.....eh.....yo solo..... ya entraba, no sabes lo cansado que estoy, esos entrenamientos, Kill me"  
  
"Muy bien, ve....." Se quedo mirando a Harry "Estoy esperando que te vayas a la cama, yo tambien estoy cansado....."  
  
"Bien....., entonces.....Adios" harry entro deceando que sirius se fuera apenas serraba la puerta, por eso se quedo detrás del cuadro.  
  
"¿qué es lo que iba a hacer?"  
  
"No lo se, creo que susurraba algo como....., no lo recuerdo"  
  
"100 Galeons, recien saliditos del horno, mi novle Dama Rosa"  
  
"Bien dejame pensar....., creo que hera que iba a encontrarse con alguien, pero no se en donde....., no lo escuche"  
  
"Muy bien, te dare 150 galeons con 20 Knuts si me dices todo lo que sabes....." La Dama Rosa lo miro con cara desafiante "Muy bien, 200 Galeons, es todo lo que tengo aquí"  
  
"Muy bien, hiba a la torre de astronomia a encontrasrse con el chico Malfoy, ya sabes el alto, ruvio, ya sabes"  
  
"Gracias por todo" sirius comenzo a caminar, pero se freno de repente "Ah, recuerda que nadie puede saber que Narcisa y yo estamos aquí"  
  
"Pierda el cuidado señorito Black"  
  
Hrry se corrio de ally y miro su reloj, no podia creer que la Dama Rosa se dejara sobornar asi, por otro lado, solo faltaban 10 minutos para que se le pasara la media hora, y eso hera lo que exactamente le llevaria bajar hasta la entrada principal y volar hasta la torre, y hasi abisarle a Draco que se tenian que ir enseguida  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o---o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-oo-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o---o-o-o-o-o  
  
"Narcisa, Narcisa, despierta, Harry se va a escapar con Draco"Sirius sacudia la fina silueta de Narcisa, la Madre psicologica y Biológica de Draco Malfoy.  
  
"¿Que que?, Ya bamos, alto, alto, alto!!! Toma tu varita, la olvidaste en la enfermeria"  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o- o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-  
  
"Draco, Draco!!!!! Tenemos que huir, Sirius me pesco y viene para aca, en el viaje te cuento, rapido, vamos.... "  
  
"Hijos mios, no se vayan"Narcisa corria por la escaleragritando a sus gemelos que no se fueran.  
  
"Subete Harry y ve a toda velosidad"  
  
"Narcisa, se van!!!!"  
  
"Sirius"Narcisa lo miro  
  
"Narcisa"Sirius la miro y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.....  
  
"Expeliermus!!!!, Wingardium-Leviousa!!!!" Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo tirando a los gemelos de sus escobas y haciendolos levitar a ambos, con la sola disferencia que Harry callo en el pasto de los terrenos de Howarts y Draco en la torre de al lado de la de astronomia.  
  
"Cerrendo!!!"grito Sirius haciendo que la puerta de La torre se serrase  
  
"Atrandum!!!"Dijo Narcisa atrayendo hacia ella las dos escobas, las varitas y el resto de las cosas de ambos.  
  
o-o-o-o-oo-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o- o-o-o-o---o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-  
  
Al dia siguiente luego de la gran escena y de haber dormido, casi todos ya que Harry y Draco no durmieron y se la pasaron gritándose cosas cursis toda la noche, a cielo abierto, Sirius fue a decirle a Dumbledore que a la 3:00 de la tarde hiba a retirar a Draco de sus clases, ya que lo iban a cambiar de colegio.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-  
  
"Harry, ¿estas en la clase o en las nubes?" Heran las 3:00 de la tarde y Harry tenia Tranfiguraciones.  
  
"Profesora, ¿podria ir al baño?"  
  
"Claro, refrescate y vuelbe."Lo que la profesora no sabia hera lo que Harry se tramaba.  
  
Cruzo un pasillo Hasta legar al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, por donde paso sin cuidado, lluego bajo una escalera, hasta las mazmorras, subio al vestíbulo, cruzo la puerta, paso a trabes de los terrenos hasta el lago, en donde cruzo nadando con alluda de el calamar Gigante, unico en su especie, hata llegar a la estacion del tren, donde se podian ver cuatro perfiles, Dumbledore, Narcisa, Sirius y..... ally estaba, lo persibio, el tren y a su lado Draco Black Malfoy. Corrio hacia el con lagrimas corriendo por sis mejillas al igual que Draco.  
  
"Te amo, nunca te olbidare, te mandare a Hedwig, no me olvides"  
  
"yo tambien te amo, y no te olvidare, te mandare a Pig, ron me la presto, se entero de todo, ¿no sabes como?"  
  
/////Flashback/////  
  
'Querido Ron:  
  
como ya sabes, amo a Draco y voy a huir con el esta noche, dejale a Pig, por si nos separamos, ella sabra ubicarme.  
  
Te kiero, suerte con Hreminone.  
  
Tu kerido Harry'  
  
/////Findelflashback/////  
  
"Draco, tu tren ya parte sube y vete!!!!!"  
  
"Maldigo el dia en que te comiste a mi madre!!!!!!!maldito hijo de ....."  
  
"Draco,!!!! No seas grosero!!!!es tu padre!!!!!"Narcisa estaba verdaderamente molesta con sus dos hijos, pero al mismo tiempo se sentia defraudada.  
  
"No lo es, mi padre es Lucius!!!!!! Es Lucius!!!!!!"  
  
Luego de un gran esfuerzo por separar las bocas de los gemelos, consiguieron que Draco entrara al tren, le serraron la ventanilla, pero aun asi Harry estaba pegado a ella al igual que Draco, quien con su boca hacia un gesto de estar besando el vidrio.  
  
N/A:  
  
Como muchos lo pidieron, aca lo tienen, recien salidito del horno, mi segundo capitulo, ¿que les parecio?, Manden rewiues.Voy a tratar de contestar algunos.  
  
Gracias por leer mi fic.  
  
Flopp¥ Kenko Potter Tao. 


End file.
